joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Despacito II
Despacito= Summary to intro (in the background continuous “ayy”s can be heard) Shoutsout to my boy, little bucket baby You already know who it is Xxxpwnertex What’s up? Ok, let’s do this Intro Baby in a bucket You make me wanna roll my trousers down and splooge 1 Yeah when i first saw that bucket top on her It’s poppin right out of the dirty shit water Thought, “Oh dear lord she got them long egg” Could not help myself so I walked up and and 1 Baby in a bucket You make me wanna roll my trousers down and splooge Down a back hole blowing bucket babies’ fiddles Every little fat kid with you And this brand new bucket with a limp kid Would look a hell lot better with some flubb Baby in a bucket You make me wanna roll my trousers down and splooge 2 She was subbing to pwner and singing despacito We were subbing together pwnertex sub4sub She hopped right up into the bucket on my flubb and said “Study right now, lets go pass this exam” 2 Baby in a bucket You make me wanna roll my trousers down, and splooge Down in your hole no stopping with this rapeman Every little cow dong in you Despacito Baby in a bucket You make me wanna roll my trousers down and splooge 3 WHat rhyme egg I subbed to her and she subbed to me And I turned on those bucket kids and slurp all night Because it felt so gay, her and I, bruh we go so h 4 I threw it out there and Grabbed my bucket And sucked a couple whores And shit from the ass Baby sure got the jeff in my head splooging Bruh I can’t get you out of my feed Summary Story Despacito II is the upcoming song of the 22nd century, with tons of hype and we have receive confirmation that in outer space, NASA has just confirmed it as they have heard Despacito II, otherwise known as a Dancing wild Dame Tu Cosita, however, they were only able to send the message right before blowing up in the most horrifying accident of the 21st century. The Despacito Project was abandoned and all its members before realizing It could cause a major threat to JBW. Members: hqdefault.jpg|Dame Tu Cosita screen_shot_2017-09-19_at_4.33.53_pm.png|Luis Fonsi robbie-rotten1-1501506881-list-handheld-0.jpg|Robbie Rotten 01999cb55679c5d69dbe963083ae80bbcc368f0c_00.jpg|Sans from (Undertale) DZLGk3AVoAAah8S.jpg|El Hermano/Jren the Gray/Jiren Hooves Noob2.jpg|Roblox Noob Fidget_spinner_red,_cropped.jpg|Cringe MI0003856688.jpg|Daddy Yankee maxresdefaultE.jpg|Pineapple Pen Justin-bieber.jpg|Justin Bieber Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, �� Tier 'to '''Shit Tier, | '''At least '''High 3-A '''to '''Memetic+. | '''Possibly '''Ocean Tier++, '''at least '''TOCOJBWA '''to '''The Evil Itself '''level. '| Unknown, 'at least '''2-A, '''Low '''2-C. | ' '''Name: Despacito II, '''otherwise know as the Despacito Project.' '''Origin: Internet | Youtube, Outer Space, '''when N-A-S-A confirmed it up on outer space. | Unknown, it also says that '''Thanos '''or '''Notch' confirmed it on some location but was never said, these confirmation were rumors. Gender: '''None (Varies, '''Male '''to '''Female.) Age: June 21st, 2018 | Prequel, January 7th, 2018. | '''From '''July 10th, 2018, '''it is '''1 year '''and '''6 months '''old. '''Classification: '''Humans, Cyborgs, Toys, Noobs, Skeleton, A Broken Pencil, Alien, Crazy wild Dick, A music video that claims to '''destroy this''' Wiki.' '''Powers and Abilities: Immortality '(Type 0 and 8, as long as the song keeps on playing, it will remain alive, Truly Irrelevant for Immortality.), Negation of Any Attack, '(Omniattacks brutally fail thanks to the song.), '''Army '(Can send 5 billion troops of Viewers around the world.), 'Sound Manipulation '(Beautiful Melody Relaxing Music over Za Wraudo.) 'Cloning '(There are over a hundred videos all about Despacito, especially copyright and Justin Bieber Tracks.) 'Weather Manipulation '(It's ear rape caused friction within the Laws of Physics as sound can affect the temperature and it caused High dangers of Global Warning.) '''Attack Potency: Speed: ' 'Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: 'Irrelevant (As long as the song keeps on playing, it doesn't need the use or the concept of Stamina.) '''Range: ('Beyond the concept of Range, with over 5 Billion Views on youtube, it is viewed all over the world.) | The song influences the existence of this Wiki, the Internet and Youtube.) | It is always recommended within your Youtube Videoes.) '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''None '''Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Feats: imageedit_3_3432813748.jpg|Despacito Zero caused the Paradox II, This has been believed by a third of the mortals. Screenshot 2018-07-11 19.55.06.png|Despotic II caused high amounts of Global Warning and Tornado Alley Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Youtube Category:R Category:Despacito Category:D Category:E Category:S Category:P Category:A Category:C Category:I Category:T Category:O Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki